1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable grip for coupling a vehicle or a car to a traction cable of a passenger transport installation. The vehicle runs on rails or runways at a high speed and stops or runs at low speed in the stations for loading and unloading of the passengers. The track is subdivided into a number of successive track sections, each equipped with a traction cable, and the detachable grip is controlled to couple and uncouple the vehicle to the traction cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle of the kind indicated has a grip for gripping on the line a continuously moving high speed traction cable, extending between two stations, and at the level of the stations a deceleration or acceleration cable. The known grip is complicated and devices for checking the adequate clamping of the cable by the grip are necessary in order to prevent any dangerous slip along the cable.